celos
by MuartElCaballerodelHentai
Summary: saga esta cansado que kanon se acueste con medio mundo así que para hacerlo reaccionar le dará celos, pero con quien si ya todos pasaron por la cama de su hermano! ( pareja principal SagaxKanon pero habrá otras varias)
1. celos

celos

-.-.-.-.-

saga esta cansado que kanon se acueste con medio mundo así que para hacerlo reaccionar le dará celos, pero con quien si ya todos pasaron por la cama de su hermano?! ( pareja principal SagaxKanon pero habrá otras varias)

-.-.-.-.-.-

se dio vuelta, mmm no, no esta cómodo, se dio otra vuelta, nop tampoco, otra vuelta

-AAAAAHH!

hasta que callo de la cama, de mala gana y refunfuñado se vuelve a subir, palpa a su lado pero no hay nadie y suspira resignado.

-maldito kanon...

desde que se reconciliaron los gemelos habían comenzado una relación incestuosa bastante extraña, al principio todo iba bien pero cuando kanon lo quiso a anunciar a los demás saints saga llego y le tapo la boca arrastrándolo hasta su templo, él aun no se sentía cómodo en decirle a todo mundo que se acostaba con su hermano, lo que pareció haber molestado al menor por que, aunque no dijo nada realmente, desde ese día se la pasa de fiesta en fiesta, en cama en cama de quien sabe quien y saga, igual de orgulloso, no le dijo nada, pero al pasar los días esto le fue cabreando.

dio otra vuelta inconscientemente, maldición! sin su hermano calentando su enorme cama no consigue dormir...

*sonido de que algo se cae*

suspiro con fastidio, seguro era él... salió del cuarto y vio a su hermano tambalearse totalmente ebrio por la casa.

-llegaste...

-SAGA! SAGITA! - se le arrojo a los brazos - de lo que ...hip!...te perrdisste!.. jajaja estuvo hip! genial la fiesta del bicho!

-aja si que lastima... ahora ven aquí

lo cargo hasta la recamara dejándolo caer en la cama

-HUUUU! no vallas tan rápido!

-cállate, mira como vienes!

le comenzó a quitar la ropa pero en eso kanon lo arrojo tirándolo en la cama y subiéndose en el.

-ne saga... quiero jugar... - sus mejillas rojas por el alcohol se colorearon aun mas mientras torpemente le bajaba la bragueta del pantalón

-estas loco? primero te vas de parranda y luego esto!

-shhh … hermanito...tu déjate querer si? - le da un beso rápido pero saga hace una mueca de asco por el sabor a alcohol y quien sabe que mas chupo.- hay si, pones cara de asco pero no dirás nada cuando hago esto verdad ?

-que? espera! no!

kanon se bajo ignorando a su hermano y comenzó a lamer el miembro dormido de su gemelo, de arriba a abajo y lamidas en la punta, poco a poco iba despertando.

-aahh...tonto...no hagas eso...

-eh?.. pero mírate... lo estas disfrutando - decía con su cara de divertido mientras se frotaba el miembro ya erecto en la mejilla

-"ese tonto - pensó- hasta borracho es bueno para chuparla" - no quería admitirlo pero era verdad

siguió con la faena, ahora se lo metía por completo en la boca, bajaba a los testículos y los mordisqueaba y jugaba con ellos, saga aun con el seño fruncido intentando mantener la imagen de severo se fue dejando hasta jadear, subía y bajaba la cabeza y succionaba sin tregua alguna.

-ah...si..kanon..sigue...tu...kanon? - se avía detenido - hijo de la ….!

el menor quedo dormido sobre la entrepierna del mayor, la borrachera le gano, el pobre de saga se tubo que hacer cargo el solito de su amiguito a punto de explotar, aprovechando que el menor estaba dormido se corrió en su cara manchándolo todo, kanon odiaba eso, decía que era de perras, pero se lo merecía por dejarlo justo en lo mejor.

lo acomodo en el otro lado de la cama y se acostó a su lado.

-*suspiro* ah...kanon...que voy a hacer con tigo?

el otro se rodo y lo abrazo entre sueños frotando su mejilla con la de su hermano, saga hizo cara de asquito cuando sintió algo viscoso en su mejilla, era su propia esencia restregada en su cara ( XD jaja karma!)

al día siguiente kanon se despertó con una cara de muerto y un dolor de cabeza que ni el se aguantaba, saga seguía con su cara de gruñón pero el menor lo ignoro, ni siquiera noto el semen seco embarrado en su rostro.

-huug...mátenme por favor

-con gusto

el resto de la mañana se la paso en su cuarto y cuando al fin se le paso la resaca, ya tenia experiencia ya no le duraba como antes, salió todo campante.

-hey kanon! que buena fiesta la de anoche no!?

-hey milo!

saga solo saludo con la mano

-ah! hola saga!, por que no fuiste anoche a mi fiesta?

-ah me sentía mal …

-huuy de lo que te perdiste! pero bueno, por lo menos tu hermanito estuvo y valla que sabe divertirse verdad - mirada cómplice, al parecer hicieron mas que solo beber y bailar

-ajaja recuerdas cuando aioria se subió a la mesa y grito " soy el rey león"

-jajaja si! cuando se callo aiorios se lo llevo arrastrando ! lastima que no se quedo a la fiesta que hubo después

-ajaj si la orgifiesta querrás decir

-si.. mirra quien lo diría, shaka tan calladito y tan conocedor del Kama Sutra nos resulto

saga cada bes mas se enfadaba al escuchar las anécdotas de esos dos cuando no soporto mas

-basta! - y se fue

-huy...se enojo..

-ah...será mejor que vea que tiene

-bueno, chao!

kanon alcanzo a su hermano que bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras

-hey hey hey! a donde vas?!

-estoy harto!

-harto de que?!- lo sujeto del brazo

-de que te estés pavoneando y burlándote de mi delante de todos en el santuario! - se soltó bruscamente

-de que hablas!?

-de que hablo!? te la pasas de fiesta en fiesta de cama en cama! por los dioses no dudo que ya te hayas cogido hasta a Aldebarán! - en eso el tauro iba subiendo las escaleras pero...mejor se regreso...

-y eso te molesta tanto? - cruzándose de brazos haciéndose el digno

-no te hagas el tonto! te deje las primeras veces para que te diviertas pero ahora soy mas cornudo que shura!

-.-.-.-.

en el decimo templo

-AAAACHU! ...hay quien me habla?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-CORNUDO!? jajajaj *risa fingida* si no mal recuerdo querido saga, tu y yo no somos nada frente a todos los demás o que no?

-si pero

-pero esas fueron tuuus palabras!

-ah! ah! entonces esto es solo una venganza tonta eh? - se acerco - me quieres dar celos? es eso?

-bueno, creo que ya lo conseguí - sonrisa sacar castica, no bajo ni un segundo la mirada ante la rabia de su hermano

-….ok...conque a esas nos vamos, bueno... dos pueden jugar a lo mismo - se va totalmente enfurecido

-no seas tonto saga! que vas a hacer? todos los dorados ya pasaron por mi! hasta tu hermanito! que harás? darme celos con athena? ya tuve a Poseidón en mi cama que mas te queda eh?

saga se detuvo en seco, era verdad...que mas le quedaba? ese maldito lo tenia donde quería , pero no se rendiría, debe de existir alguien lo suficientemente cotizado como para darle celos a su hermano... pero...quien?

-hades

-que?

-ya lo oíste - se volteo a confrontarlo con una sonrisa retadora - no hay dios mas exigente y cotizado que hades

-estas loco - intentaba disimular su asombro, realmente su hermano estaba tan loco como para intentar cortejar al dios de los muertos?

-oh no, no, te lo demostrare, yo también puedo ser un cabron como tu y tendré a todo el inframundo a mis pies si es necesario hasta tener al dios gimiendo en MI cama - no dijo mas y se fue totalmente comben sido de que lo lograra.

aun parado en las escaleras un kanon con cara de preocupado, era verdad, quería darle celos a su hermano para que despertara y se diera cuenta de lo que tenia a su lado pero nunca se imagino que pasaría esto.

-nah! me preocupo de mas, nunca lo lograra...o si?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

oh me esta quedando mejor de lo que pensaba ewe ahora!... no tengo idea como continuar os confieso...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	2. mala idea

mala idea

paso toda la tarde dando vueltas por el pueblo, no quería llegar al santuario y escuchar de algún otro dorado lo genial que fue la fiesta de anoche, además tenia que idear un plan para conseguir al dios del infierno, pero primero tendría que encontrarlo.

-cáncer...

estaba ya frente al 4 templo, se paso de largo el suyo, estaba anocheciendo apenas, mmm no estaría mal dar una vuelta por el inframundo, así por lo menos se daría una idea de lo que tiene que hacer.

escabulléndose por los pasillos de cáncer dio rápido con la entrada, DM ni sus luces, seguro estaría con Dita, bueno sin mas se sumergió en las profundidades del inframundo. estaba nuevamente en el, le recorrió un escalofrió al ver las almas en pena, cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba caminando hacia el abismo, trato de detenerse pero algo lo jalaba hacia la oscuridad.

-huuupa! a donde!

por suerte, o no tanta, minos y rada estaban por esos rumbos y lo salvaron, minos lo sujeto con sus hilos y lo dejo colgando bocabajo sobre el abismo.

-suéltenme!

-pero mira que tenemos aquí?!, que no es kanon? el caballero dorado que te derroto!

-que intentas hacer eh! quieres una revancha!

-hn! no me insulten confundiéndome con mi hermano

-hermano? - dijo minos ladeando la cabeza -gemelos!

-hn! como sea!, que hace un caballero de oro en tierra infernal?

-vengo a darle un regalo al señor hades - fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente ( y a mi también)

-nada de eso! seguro es un espía de la odiosa de athena!

-radamanthys! - y justo cuando el rubio estaba a punto de atacar una voz profunda retumbo en todo el reino - detente

-se-señor hades...!

-tráiganlo ante mi

saga sonrió, la verdad no pensó que daría resultado eso del regalo, ya estaba listo para tener que patear traseros pero bueno, ahora el problema que tenia era inventarse un supuesto regalo.

los jueces condujeron al géminis hasta guidecca.

-pandora! te acordaste!

-de que señor?

-por el regalo, es mi cumpleaños?

-no señor

-aniversario...?

-eh nop

-entonces?

-ni idea, dicen que es un caballero de athena.

Hades podía parecer un niño a veces, nada mas escucho la palabra "regalo"

en eso llego el peli azul bien vigilado por ambos jueces

-y bien? que trae a un perro de athena ante mi?

-dice que trae un regalo mi señor - ambos espectros se arrodillaron ante su dios el cual los hizo salir con un movimiento de sus manos

-es un regalo de athena, muestra de...am, de paz! si eso

-oh, interesante, y donde esta?

-frente a usted, soy su regalo - dijo abriendo los brazos mostrándose por completo, no estaba seguro de esto pero era una forma de llegar rápido a la cama del dios.

-mmm interesante obsequio... - se relamió los labios, saga al ver la mirada lujuriosa de la deidad comenzó a arrepentirse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-AH!... espera...no aguanto mas

-solo un poco...

-ah...*jadeos*

-ya casi...lo vez? ya esta!

-… por zeus...

así esta la escena, un saga usando el vestido de pandora jadeando por el corcel que le intentaba poner hades, con tacones y todo, es de mas mencionar que esta mas rojo que nada, además que ni puede respirar..

-ayuda... no respiro...

-señor hades...- pandora va entrando - no ah visto mi ves... MI VESTIDO! - con llamas de fondo, así hasta hades tiembla

-tra-tranquila...mira, toma esta tarjeta de crédito y cómprate lo que quieras

-ah! a bueno así si, diviértanse! - se va echando humo

-ja, era la de rada ¬w¬ , bueno, en que íbamos? ah si, mira que bien te ves!

saga estaba a punto de aventarse por la ventana, intento dar un paso pero esos malditos tacones! se torció el tobillo y callo

-eh! cuidado, no quiero que se me rompa tan rápido mi juguete nuevo - le susurro el dios que lo cacho antes de estamparse de cara con el suelo.

-" esto no fue buena idea..."

-mmm te hace falta algo... ya se! maquillaje! y unos moños en ese lindo cabello azul!, espera aquí mi juguetito - lo sentó frente a un tocador- creo que pandora tiene algo

saga volteo a ver como se iba el dios y maldijo por lo bajo, no se podía ni mover por el maldito vestido

-"definitivamente esto no fue buena idea T_T"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

XD vamos a ridiculizar un rato a saga y hades si?, la verdad no se me ocurrió otra cosa, además tenia ganas de hacer algo bobo, pero no os preocupes, tendrá un final lleno de lemon!


	3. juguete

*juguete*

-.-.-.-.-.

esto... nada...

-.-.-.-.-

-haaa... por fin en casa...- estaba cansado, humillado, y ya casi amanecía

flash back

un saga con cara de "mátenme por favor" con vestido, maquillaje, tacones y hasta moñitos en el pelo mientras hades le toma fotos de varios ángulos

-creo que me tengo que ir... - intentándose quitar los moños

-eh!? pero eres mi juguete, un regalo, no te puedes ir

-pero...

-pero nada! soy un dios y no lo concedo! - dijo con voz grabe recobrando su autoridad

-"mierda! ahora como me lo quito de encima!" - nada de esto le salió como se lo imagino, ahora como se iba a deshacer del dios?

-pe-pero, señor hades...amm, soy un caballero dorado, si, y tengo quehaceres y obligaciones

-mmm y, eso a mi no me importa, además, ahora viene lo mejor, cuando se quita el vestido - le empezó a bajar poco a poco el vestido rozando su piel con caricias suaves.

-eh!, no, ya es tarde, tengo que regresar y...y..

-bien - de repente se detuvo - vete

-eh? en serio?

-pero tendrás que regresar la otra semana para seguir jugando

-eh... - ya no estaba tan convencido de seguir con eso

-o si no le diré a athena, que mal regalos da

-no, no, no, no quiero que se entere!

-..?

-pooorque...si no me regañara por haber desertado!, si, eso!...ok, regresare en fin de semana

-te estaré esperando - le susurro mientras le seguía bajando el vestido

fin del flash back

no, no, definitivamente no, quien diría que al dios del inframundo, el señor de los muertos! tuviera semejantes gustos... dio otro suspiro resignado.

entro con fastidio a su templo y en la sala estaba kanon dormido en el sofá con el televisor encendió

-kanon?

-ah... ya llegaste...- aun era de madrugada, estaba todo adormilado, será que lo estaba esperando?

-que hacías aquí?

-mmm nada... - efectivamente lo estaba esperando, pero no lo admitiría, solo se paro y se fue a su evitación dejando a saga confundido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

la semana se fue como agua pero al fin llego el viernes, y como avía acordado, saga se estaba preparando para si cita, o así le dijo a kanon.

-hey! saga, vas a salir?

-si - de la pelea de la vez pasada no dijeron mas, pero era obvio que saga se portaba algo cortante con su hermano, ahora era él que se estaba pavoneando delante suyo que saldría

-ah...y se puede saber a donde?

-yo nunca te pregunto eso

-como no! además siempre te lo digo

-bueno, iré al infierno, una fiesta con los espectros

-ah...bien, yo iré con aioria a un bar...diviértete

-igual tu

y sin mas ambos gemelos salieron bien vestiditos y arreglados del templo pero a diferentes lados.

saga estaba seguro que eso fue una pequeña, pero clara, señal de celos, sonrió para si.

después de lo ultimo con hades ya dudaba de seguir con esa farsa pero ahora viendo que podía provocar reacción en kanon, seguiría diciendo que va a fiestas locas con los aspectos pero en realidad...

-ah, ya llegaste! - pandora lo esperaba en la entrada de cáncer con una caja - ponte esto

-que es eso?

-el señor hades quiere que lo uses para sus "jueguitos" de hoy

-hij!

dentro de la caja avía un disfraz de conejito, unos listones, pompones y demás cosas rosas y ridículas, solo atino a tragar en seco, le esperaba una laaarga noche...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-salta! salta!, salta!

el pobre de saga estaba disfrazado y todo dando brincos sobre la cama del dios, no, no estaban haciendo nada malo, en el fondo prefería algo pervertido que eso...

-haha que buen conejito eres! atrápala! - le lanza una zanahoria de peluche que tuvo que atrapar con la boca, esto era demasiado... pero si pensaba en la reacción de su hermanito por la mañana cuando le presumía, mentía, que avía estado toda la noche dando de brincos en la cama de hades!, vendría la pena, bueno, técnicamente era cierto...técnicamente.

-mmm que bonita colita - le sujeto la colita de algodón del disfraz, que no era mas que la diadema con orejas, unas patas felpudas, una playera con listones y un pantalón corto con la enorme cola felpuda - pachoncita … - comenzó a bajar el pantalón mientras le daba cacicas al trasero del géminis

-"hay no...este me va a arrarar de su pasiva!" - sintió pánico, nunca avía sido pasivo antes, no tenia nada que ver con su plan original!

-bueno, ya te puedes ir - lo soltó de repente

-eh?...eso es todo?

-si, vete ya - dijo en un tono frio que dejo desconcertado al géminis pero no desaprovecho la oportunidad y se fue corriendo - te espero en una semana

-ok... TT_TT

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

mientras tanto en el santuario, rada le fue a dar un recado a athena

-muchas gracias rada, ya te puedes ir

-si señora - el rubio era propio incluso con los otros dioses - ah! por cierto, que detalle lo del regalo para el señor hades

-regalo? yo no le di ningún regalo

-no? pero...entonces?

-hay rada, estar haya abajo ya les hizo daño - y se fue dejando a un confundido juez

-si no fue ella...entonces...ese saga tiene algo entre manos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

salta salta salta! XD me pase con eso, perdonen a las fans de saga pero me gusta ridiculizarlos, por a verme tardado mucho subiré otro capitulo mañana, pero de otro fic.


	4. caja de sabores

la caja de sabores

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

holi ewe, por hay en los comentarios me dijeron que no me desviara del tema, pues si, casi lo hago pero aquí ando retomando, perdón por tardarme, en especial por los otros fics que tengo, pero ando muy atareado, estoy retomando mi trabajo de dibujante y eso me tiene muy ansioso, además que aun no tengo trabajo y bla bla bla, casi me aviento por la ventana y ya se que a nadie le importa pero no me gusta dejar cosas sin explicar y de una vez les digo que SI TERMINARE TODOS LOS FIC no os preocupes pero denme tiempo

*se avienta por la ventana*

-.-.-.-.-.

-vas a salir hoy también...?

-si, por que?

-no... nada

ya llevaba varias semanas yendo sin falta al inframundo, saga dudaba al estar frene al dios con trajes ridículos o haciendo algo tonto pero se animaba al ver la cara cabizbaja de su hermano, se sentía mal por verlo así pero tenia que aprender que de el nadie se burla! además, el menor seguía saliendo como siempre con los otros dorados.

-tu también vas a salir no?

-si! milo nos va a llevar a un nuevo burdel

-ah ponte protección - dijo con una sonrisa picara

-y tu? llevas?

-siempre...mmm es mas, hoy quizá pruebe estos - saco de una cómoda una cajita de colores, era una gama completa de condones de sabores

-esa!, en serio!?

-si, que tiene?

-no... nada- ahora si, kanon estaba tiste, esa caja se la avía regalado el en un cumpleaños y avía fantaseado en las muchas cosas que harían cuando la abrieran, pero ahora iría al infierno con quien sabe quien a probar. - bien ya me voy - dijo en un tono serio

-te enfadas que los lleve?

-no, es tu regalo, puedes hacer con el lo que te de la gana - y salió dando un portazo

saga se sintió mal, no quería ver tan alterado a su hermano...quizá sea hoy cuando ya pare todo este juego con hades, vio la caja de colores, realmente no la necesitaba, no había tenido sexo con el dios desde que esto empezó, no pasaba de carisias e insinuaciones, pero aun así las metió al bolso del saco y salió directo para cáncer.

en la salida del templo encontró una caja, dentro tenia un disfraz de gato y una nota que decía "llega con el puesto" , dio gracias a que era de noche y que cada fin de semana DM se la pasaba en pisis, se puso la playera que le quedaba larga y el pantalón corto, las orejas, cola y patas felpudas y bajo la oscuridad de la noche se escabullo hasta cáncer.

-saga?

-DM?!

DM tenia puesto una botarga de cangrejo, desconocía el por que.

-PUEDO EXPLICARLO! - dijeron al unísono, no realmente no podían

-no diré nada si tu no dices nada

-hecho

-.-.-.-

saga todo rojo se escabullía por el infierno, por suerte le dieron un atajo a guidecca

-pero mira que tenemos aquí? , creo que vi un lindo gatito

-rada!

el rubio tenia una sonrisa mordaz y se le acerco lentamente hasta acorralarlo

-ya se tu pequeño secretito, no fue athena quien te envió...

-aléjate de mi! - el rubio se le acerco cada vez mas

-no se que tramas, pero creo que te la pasas muy bien con el señor hades... -jugueteaba con sus orejas de gato

-" si tuvieras una idea ¬¬" - SUELTAME!

-vamos! atácame! y comenzaras otra guerra santa!- estaba a punto de atacarlo pero era verdad, no quería iniciar otra guerra por su estúpida necedad

el rubio lo sujeto de los hombros haciéndolo caer de rodillas

-no eres kanon, pero fingiré que si - le acariciaba los cabellos - si no quieres que tu diosa se entere de tus travesuras, será mejor que comiences a tratarme bien

se saco el miembro y se lo restregó en la cara, saga tenia unas ganas inmensas de darle un golpe pero no tenia opción, si lo hacia todos se enterarían y la frágil relación de paz entre athena y hades se podía romper y quien sabe como resultaría esta vez.

sin animo y con una mirada de odio comenzó a lamer el pene del juez que solo reía al ver al poderoso caballero de oro arrodillado ante el.

-ah...valla gata... que no hay suficientes perros en el santuario? por que viniste a buscar a mi señor hades?!

eran celos?! rada sentía celos de que hades "jugara" con él en vez de con su espectro?, eso no lo vio venir.

se introdujo el miembro completo en su boca subiendo y bajando al ritmo pero el rubio lo sujeto de la cabeza y comenzó a embestir, se sentía ahogar, no sabia que hacer, estaba a punto de correrse!

-que crees que haces?!

-minos! casi me das un infarto!

por suerte el otro juez llego a tiempo y rada le saco su miembro de la boca a tiempo corriéndose fuera

-diablos! mira lo que me hiciste hacer!

-quieres morir o que? es el juguete del señor hades!

-esta perra no fue enviada por athena, es una puta mas del santuario!

-y eso que?! ya es propiedad de hades que no vez!

saga se intento escabullir , al diablo todo, tenia que regresar al santuario pero en eso una bruma negra los rodeo a los 3 y los transporto hasta el salón principal de guidecca

-señor hades!

-hay no...

no se veía nada contento...

-que se supone que hacías radamanthys ? - al rubio le recorrió un escalofrió, cuando lo llamaba por su nombre completo nada bueno le iba a pasar -contesta! - su voz era sombría y retumbaba en toda la sala

-bueno...yo... esta perra lo esta engañando! no fue un regalo de athena!

-eso ya lo se

-eh?! - general

los ojos azules de hades destellaron y rada callo al suelo, la armadura le pesaba y se sentía débil, avía sellado su cosmos haciéndolo un simple humano

-minos, llama a aiacos, llévense a rada, será su nuevo juguete de ahora en adelante, hagan con el lo que quieran

-GRACIAS SEÑOR!

-no!, espere!, minos ni te atrevas!

pero el albino no lo escucho, lo cargo de a saco de papas y se lo llevo pataleando, valla que se iban a divertir!

-… así... que ya lo sabia?

-ven

saga ya no sabia nada, que fue todo eso?!, pero siguió mansamente al dios hasta sus aposentos reales.

-súbete a la cama- su voz seguía siendo grabe y severo, lo obedeció pero seguía esperando una respuesta

-hades...como es que

-has sido un gato travieso - se dio la vuelta con un fuete en manos, saga sintió un escalofrió, esto se estaba poniendo feo - date la vuelta, te mereces un castigo

-no!, espera - se hizo para atrás en la cama pero unas marras salieron de la cabecera y lo sujetaron boca abajo, el dios le desgarro la ropa dejándolo con las orejas y la colita, paso la punta del fuete por su espalda disgustando con la vista la blancura de su piel

-AHH!

un golpe justo en su trasero

-AH! BASTA!

otros sobre la espalda dejando marcas rojas a lo largo, no sabe por que pero eso le estaba excitando.

-haz sido muy travieso, no te quejes o te ira peor!

-AH! AAAAH...

hades dejo de lado el fuete y desasiéndose de su túnica quedando igual que el menor, se subió sobre el, comenzó a lamer las heridas.

-creíste que no lo sabia? …. que te ibas a burlar de mi?

-yo...

-hn! eres solo un humano tonto mas, pero …- sus manos lo recorrían de arriba abajo, por sus costados, sus glúteos, hasta llegar a su miembro y comenzarlo a masturbar - un humano muy hermoso...

-que harás ahora?

-jugar!, que no es a eso a lo que vienes?

-mmm!...

sus suspiros llenaron la recamara, estaba a merced del dios, a sus caricias, hades bajo hasta su entrepierna e introdujo un dedo en la intimidad, saga gimió presa del dolor pero cuando se acostumbro el dios introdujo otro y otro dedo moviéndolos dentro suyo, soltó un grito de dolor, apretó los dientes tratando de soportar el pulsante dolor que poco a poco fue suplantado por un extraño placer, nunca avía sido pasivo antes pero valla que lo estaba disfrutando, se retorcía de placer causando que las marran de sus muñecas apretaran mas dejándole marcas, mientras la risa divertida del dios directo en su oído le hacían estremecerse.

-y..? creo que estas disfrutando el castigo? - saco de una los 3 dedos, abrió las piernas del géminis alzando sus caderas - espera a sentir esto

-AAAAH!

lo penetro de una sola estocada, el dolor pulsante lo hicieron gritar, valla que el pelinegro estaba bien equipado eso le dolió hasta el alma pero resistió las primeras lentas y tortuosas estocadas.

de repente la imagen de kanon se le vino a la mente.

-ah...ahaaah! basta! espera!

-que pasa?

-no... no puedo hacerlo...todo esto... era solo un...

-un juego - se subió hasta su oído - lo se, - le lamio el cuello sintiendo su cuerpo temblar debajo - pero tienes que pagar por jugar...

-basta... ah... mi... mi hermano...

-considéralo una experiencia - se ergio para sujetarlo mejor de las caderas y aumentas las embestidas - tu hermano es...suertudo, eres delicioso!

-ah...mmm! basta...

-es esto lo que querías no!? no!? te lo daré entonces!

-aaah! no !.. espera!

las estocadas del dios eran frenéticas aplastando el cuerpo de saga debajo suyo, este se contenía pensando en que al final resultaba siendo igual que su hermano pero no tardo mucho el dios en dar justo en ese punto que lo volvía loco, su mente quedo en blanco, al diablo kanon! comenzó a gemir como nunca y se retorcía apretando las marras, hades le mordía el hombro y el cuello, sus manos iban de arriba abajo, le jalaba el cabello mientras aumentaba, si es posible, la velocidad.

-aaha...mi... juguetito...

-ah..ah AAAH!

el clímax les llego rápido, saga no podía creer lo que sentía, el semen del dios lo llenaba por completo, se sentía genial!, callo rendido en la cama soltando un ultimo gemido cuando el dios salió del él.

se quedaron así un rato para recuperar su respiración

-t-tengo que irme...

-bien, puedes irte. descuida, no tienes que regresar

-que?

hades le dedico una sonrisa...tierna

-se nota el amor que le tienes a tu hermano, ambos sabíamos que esto era solo un juego no? fue divertido.

-gracias...

-espero que cuando se reconcilian consideren venir a jugar de vez en cuando - giño

-eh... lo pensaremos...

tomo su saco y salió a toda prisa sin darse cuenta que una cajita de colores se le callo.

tomo sus cosas y se fue, ya había sido suficiente, llegaría a su templo, hablaría con su hermano, al carajo los demás, si kanon quería gritar su amor a los cuatro vientos, lo harían, pero ya estaba arto de todos estos jueguitos de celos.

-kanon! - entro alegre a su casa pero... estaba sola- kanon? donde estas? - no lo encontró por ningún lado, vio su celular que lo olvido en la mesita de la sala, tenia mas de 20 llamadas de su hermano y cientos de mensajes,

"saga ayuda, estoy en la cárcel"

-hay kanon... ahora que hiciste?


	5. celos parte 2

celos

-.-.-.-.-.

-vas llegando eh?

-kanon?! - dio un salto al escuchar la voz de su hermano entrando - que paso? por que los mensajes?

-hn, apenas los ves?! ..haag - se dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá - el idiota de milo nos llevo a un bar de mala muerte a las afueras del pueblo, llego la policía y nos llevaron a todos, resulto que las bailarinas eran menores de edad...te estuve marcando y marcando, tuvo que ir athena a sacarnos...estamos suspendidos por un largo rato...

-kanon, yo... lo siento, deje el celular en casa y

-si ya me di cuenta ! - se paro, le dedico una mirada de reproche - tenias "mejores" cosas que hacer no!?...valla hermano

-hey! no puedes reprocharme, yo no te hice ir a ese bar!

-por lo menos te pudiste a ver llevado el maldito celular no?!

-y por que tenia que sacarte yo? tu te fuiste de borracho!

-pensé que podía contar con tigo!

-claro que puedes contar con migo!

-ja no se nota

-pero no para tus idioteces de borracheras

-huuy! perdóname hermanito perfecto! a ver quien te salva el culo cuando los jueces te quieran dar!, si no es que ya te dieron

-no seas...- eso lo helo, a pesar de todo si se avía acostado con hades, aunque su plan era darle una cucharada de su propio chocolate a kanon, sentía el pesar de una infidelidad - tonto... tu eres el primero en parar el culo en las fiestas y ahora lloras por las consecuencias

-no me vengas con esa cosas - kanon se dio la vuelta para su cuarto, saga vio la oportunidad de joderlo mas y fue tras el

-que pasa? donde quedo el orgulloso kanon que se ya se acostó con medio mundo eh?

-…

-donde!?

-YO NO ME EH ACOSTADO CON NADIE! ENTIENDE ! - el mayor se quedo de piedra, al fin había logrado hacerlo explotar - entiende... con nadie...

-que?

-eso de las fiestas, de las orgias, TODO! era una mentira...

-pero y los demás?

-fue idea de milo, las fiestas eran de verdad, las salidas, si, pero yo solo bebía hasta caerme, los demás me cuidaban y me dejaban dormir en sus templos, camus, mu, aioria, DM, hasta shura, todos lo sabían... solo me cuidaban

-por...por que?

-por que? para que te des cuenta de una maldita vez! de lo que tienes! joder saga! tanto te preocupaba que los demás supieran de lo nuestro, yo se los avía contado mucho antes y no dijeron nada, solo esperábamos a que reaccionaras y te dignaras a aceptarlo! pero no! que hiciste? te fuiste a revolcar en el infierno!

para ese entonces kanon ya estaba fuera de si, conteniendo su rabia apretando los puños hasta marcarse las uñas, tenia los ojos vidriosos, saga se quedo de piedra, si el hecho de haberse acostado con otro se aminoraba al pensar que su hermano igual lo hacia, ahora toda la culpa le llego de golpe.

-yo... no se que decir - no podía decir que no se avía acostado con nadie por que si lo hizo, pero entonces que aria ahora?

-ya...*suspiro* no importa - se dio la vuelta - al parecer... el que tuvo la culpa aquí fui yo...

-no, kanon - lo tomo del brazo haciendo girar - fui un tonto, por favor... perdón

-hn... - era claro que ahora era kanon el que no le creía, él tenia a los dorados de testigos que efectivamente no se avía acostado con nadie pero y saga?

-ya se! ven!- lo saco del templo casi a rastras

-suéltame! a donde me llevas!?

-a demostrarte que yo tampoco me acosté con nadie - iría con hades para que el mismo le contara lo que en verdad hicieron, claro, implorándole vía cosmos que no mencionara nada de lo ultimo, eso se lo llevaría a la tumba.

kanon jaloneo cuando vio la entrada al inframundo en cáncer pero estaba tan decaído que al final se dejo arrastrar, llegaron a guidecca demasiado rápido usando el atajo que sabia saga.

-hades! hades!

-ssshhh, por que tanto alboroto?- solo estaba pandora en el gran salón - ah eres tu saga-chan - le decía así mas en forma de burla que por amistad, después de verlo con trajes de conejito y otras ridiculeces ya le avía perdido el respeto

-saga-chan?! -lo miro con enojo, ya hasta lo trataban así?!

-larga historia... , donde esta hades!?

-el señor hades fue a los campos elíseos, no se sabe cuando llegara

-demonios!

-para que me trajiste aquí eh? para presumirme de tu nuevo amante?!

-amante?! ja! el señor hades nunca se acostaría con un humano! - saga agradeció con la mirada a la chica la cual lo vio con complicidad, al parecer el dios hablo con ella, pero ese favor no le iba a salir barato, ya luego se cobraría.

-entonces? que hacías aquí?

-el caballero de géminis llego como un regalo de athena, para diversión de nuestro señor, el se bestia de bufón una noche por semana.-aclaro la chica

-lo ves?!

-en serio hiciste eso? por que?

-para darte una cucharada de tu propio chocolate... pero ahora que se la verdad nunca mas regresare

-mmm que lastima-dijo pandora con fingida pena - era tan divertido verlo de gatito

-puff gatito?! - el gemelo menor no contuvo la risa

-por cierto, saga-chan, dejaste esto la ultima vez - le aventó desde arriba de las escalinatas una cajita de colores

-la caja de sabores?!

-lo ves, esta aun cerrada, solo la traje para seguir con la mentira... me perdonas ya?

-mmm... regresemos a géminis- le dijo con un gesto que no supo interpretar, solo alzo los brazos y con la otra dimensión llegaron a su templo.

-este favor te va costar caro saga ….

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

-kanon yo... - aun se sentía mal, kanon le daba la espalda sin decir una sola palabra- kanon?

el menor se volteo con un paquetito de color en boca y una mirada lasciva y penetrante que le enchino cada bello de la piel a su hermano, eso definitivamente era un si.

-ah...mmm

se dejaron caer en la cama, rodando en ella mientras se desasían de las prendas con desesperación y torpeza, tenían cosas que aclarar pero...el estar tanto tiempo separados que no pudieron mas y se arrojo uno sobre el otro para comenzar con una lucha de poder chocando sus lenguas, pasando de boca en boca, con arrimones y chocando con muebles y paredes llegaron al cuarto que compartían, se entregaban sin medida, besando cada centimito de piel, reconociendo cada parte de su ser, no podían ocultarlo mas, y en ese momento todo ese juego tonto de celos se les hizo tan absurdo.

-ah...saga... no sabes, mm como extrañe esto - se retorcía bajo el cuerpo de su hermano, dio suspiro y al sentir la lengua de su gemelo en una de sus tetillas mientras que con la mano estiraba y pellizcaba la otra, las caricias del mayor eran mas rasguños que nada, por la desesperación y las ansias de tener al fin a su igual, lo deseaba, lo anhelaba.

en un rápido giro kanon quedo encima, devorando su boca, bajando por su cuello, su pecho, dejando mordidas claras por aquí y por allá, se incorporo para tomar la caja de colores y volver a sentarse sobre su hermano.

-escoge uno!

-a ver... chocolate... hn típico

-… fresa... me encanta la fresa – le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz para luego atacar nuevamente sus labios y así ir bajando y bajando, saga se recostó completamente en la cama mientras kanon se daba la vuelta quedando en 4 sobre el con sus piernas en los costados de la cabeza del otro.

saga se entretenía lamiendo la parte interior de los muslos de kanon mientras este se colocaba el condón en los labios, dio un salto al sentir como su hermano engullía poco a poco su miembro poniéndole en condón con los labios y lengua, se estremeció por completo. ( el día que encuentre a alguien que sepa hacer eso me caso!)

lamia de arriba abajo con sumo placer, saga se tomaba mas su tiemplo, le puso el condón pero decidió jugar un poco mas mordiendo suavemente sus testículos y jalando apenas la piel subiendo, o bajando por la posición, poco a poco hasta la punta de su pene, cuando estuvo al fin en ese lugar sintió como su hermanito se estremecía con cada tortuosa lengüetada que le daba, mientras kanon no iba con juegos y subía y bajaba la cabeza, succionando, lamiendo, saga hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para evitar venirse luego luego pero aun has el iba despacio, le encantaba sentirlo templar con cada caricia, eso quiere decir que en verdad kanon estaba necesitado e igual se estaba esforzando por no acabar.

-saga! … no seas cruel... trágatelo ya!

-lo que mandes...

ambos se satisfacían, sentían el sabor dulzón jugando con sus papilas, les encantaba pero eso no se compara con el tacto puro, ambos terminaron arrojando los látex a un lado para sentir piel con piel.

-hmmm...hhhmm!..s..saga...DIOSES SAGA!

kanon fue el primero en correrse ensuciando por completo la cara y parte del pecho de su hermano.

-diablos kanon!...ah...mmm!

le iba a reclamar pero no pudo cuando su hermano siguió con su tarea, movía su miembro con maestría dentro de su boca, no paso mucho cuando se corrió dentro de él, se trago todo pero aun así siguió chupando haciendo que el cuerpo completo de saga temblara

-kanon!...para! para o me desmallare!

-ah... no aguantas nada..hehe - dejo en paz a su gemelo que se aun respiraba agitado, se volvió a acomodar sobre él de frente para lamer los residuos de semen que tenia en la cara- ne...saga... sigamos jugando si ?

-haa... dioses!, dame un respiro... mejor mañana si? - pues el pobre avía tenido una noche agitada y ahora esto ( suertudo e_e)

-eh?!...ok, pero mañana no te salvas eh- se acomodo mejor en su pecho dejando al otro recobrar el aliento – así que...*bostezo* … tu tampoco te acostaste con nadie eh?

-nop, con nadie...

-mmm te creeré, por que si me llegara a enterar... bueno.. - su mano bajo traviesa para sujetarle con fuerza su miembro haciéndolo soltar un quejido agudo – me las cobraras caro... entendido?

-entendido!

kanon le sonrió y se acorruco entre sus brazos para caer dormido poco después, saga también quedo dormido, claro, después de que su paranoia lo hubiera torturado, definitivamente tenia que llevarse ese secreto a la tumba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

QUIEREN LEMON!? bueno pues esperen el siguiente que estará bueno, kanon se enterara de la infidelidad de saga con hades?, bueno, estamos a un capitulo para que lo sepan, igual yo por que esto lo subo con forme se me va ocurriendo XD.


End file.
